wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Grimtotem tribe
thumb|Grimtotem Tauren are almost exclusively black The Grimtotem Clan is one of the mightiest of the tauren clans. They stand as an aggressive extreme in the usually pacific tauren. They wish to eradicate the "lesser races" from Kalimdor and retake the long lost tauren ancestral holdings. They are hostile to both the Alliance and the Horde, including non-Grimtotem tauren, attacking either on sight (Mostly for gameplay reasons). The exception is the leaders of the clan in Thunder Bluff, who are allied with the Horde and are involved in a healthy number of quests. Grimtotem tauren can be found in the Stonetalon Mountains, Thousand Needles, and Feralas. The largest Grimtotem village is Darkcloud Pinnacle, found in Thousand Needles. There is also a member of the Grimtotem clan in the Alterac Valley battleground, who was at one point collecting hair samples from slain Gnomes for research purposes and enlisted various adventurers for this grisly task, though he now seems to have collected enough specimens and moved on. The Grimtotems are not a faction that you can gain or lose reputation with. They are led by the powerful shaman Magatha Grimtotem, who gained leadership after marrying the previous leader, who shortly after died in an "unforeseen climbing accident." Known members: More than allies of the Undead? Something that has been keeping players of World of Warcraft busy speculating is the shady connection between the Grimtotem Tribe and the undead. Many speculate that it is the Forsaken, however, it is more likely to be the Scourge which the Grimtotems are conversing with. This is because the Scourge is more interested in dismantling the Horde than the Forsaken are. Also, Darkcloud Pinnacle's is very close to the Scourge-allied Razorfen Kraul/Downs. Below are some documents and conversations that can be found in World of Warcraft related to this subject. In Thousand Needles, Freewind Post leader Cliffwatcher Longhorn gives a quest called " " to Horde players. He says: "The Grimtotem Clan is up to something secretive. Three agents of unknown origin were seen visiting the Grimtotem over the recent weeks. We discovered that separate chests in Darkcloud Pinnacle hold these guarded messages." The following three notes can be found in Darkcloud Pinnacle. Note that each is addressed to "Agasham", an individual not in any World of Warcraft database. However, this name is an anagram of "Magasha," which is suspiciously close to "Magatha," the leader of the Grimtotem. Secret Note #1: Agasham, Our plans must be kept secret at all costs! It will be disastrous if the other Tauren tribes discover our affiliation. Signed, Harbinger Elm Secret Note #2: Agasham, Working together, our forces will be more powerful than all of the Tauren tribes put together! Yet, we require your total obedience. Remember, your people will be rewarded only after our plans come to fruition. Signed, Harbinger Rex Secret Note #3: Agasham, Our agents from Lordaeron will meet with your delegates. Soon. We will notify you once we've found an appropriate location for our summit. Signed, Harbinger Grakus Another example is a quest that requires the player to deliver a tablet of a Highborne wizard to Magatha Grimtotem. The text says: "The first tablet goes to a Tauren female... one called Magatha. She is among the elders in Thunder Bluff, and is one of the proponents of the alliance between the Tauren and the Forsaken. She, more than anyone among the elders, feels the Tauren and their ways can help the Forsaken find a path back to being human. Bring her the Tablet of Beth'Amara. The tablet may be the link she needs in finding a way to help the Forsaken... or so she claims.�?" Magatha is also involved in a Horde quest chain to stop the encroachment of the Venture Company into Stonetalon Mountains. The player is asked to consult with Magatha the elder crone. She says: "...I fear that to heal the land, we must first remove the disease upon it. Is it not fortunate, then, that the Forsaken are allied with us? They know much of disease. I believe they can aid us, and by doing so they will strengthen the trust between our people." This eventually leads to the evil Forsaken Apothecary Lydon in the Hillsbrad Foothills, who is experimenting with poisons and new forms of the Scourge. His solution is to release a toxic fog that will supposedly "bleed the violence from the Venture Company, rendering them weak and docile." Another quest line that involves Magatha is the Arikara quest chain starting in Thousand Needles. The quest line starts with the player investigating an egg protected by the native wind serpents as though it were their own. The egg is in fact that of Arikara, a deadly creature of vengeance holding some place in Tauren lore. The player is sent to consult Magatha as to how to deal with the menace, who warns that Arikara may be stalking Cairne Bloodhoof. After Arikara is defeated, the Tauren of Whitereach Post are surprised to hear this prediction, but accept it, respecting Magatha's position as one of the most powerful Tauren shamans. Magatha certainly has a connection to wind serpents; in the aforementioned Venture Company quest chain, she sends a wind serpent messenger ahead to inform her Forsaken allies of her proposition. That a massive, vengeful wind serpent should emerge and appear to have Cairne as its target seems entirely too coincidental. Category:Tauren Category:Organizations Category:Grimtotem Clan